


Cherry Kiss

by Mystikari



Category: Kaze no Stigma
Genre: F/M, Humour, Old work, Romance, cherry lip gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystikari/pseuds/Mystikari
Summary: A little Ayano x Kazuma drabble I decided to write





	Cherry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted from my FF.net account
> 
> I originally posted this in 2013
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaze no Stigma

Kazuma had noticed something about Ayano's soft looking lips. How he wanted a taste of those. It was something which was always on his mind. What did they taste like?

"What is it Kazuma? You keep staring at me as if there's something wrong with me." Ayano said while flicking her hair back from her face.

"Princess the only thing wrong with you is right there." He motioned towards her entire figure, earning a growl from the fire user.

"Sorry to hear the sight of me is so distressing!" She snapped.

All of a sudden Ayano blushed lightly whilst biting her bottom lip. Oh how he wanted to taste them so badly.

He saw her trying to avoid his gaze but he locked his eyes on hers unexpectedly. He would take his chance, seeing as though it was now or never.

"Kazuma what are you-"

Ayano was suddenly cut off as Kazuma swiftly leaned in towards her and kissed her on her lips. She stood still for a few moments but gave in ever so slightly. Kazuma and Ayano were both aware that her face had turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. He pulled away from her just as quickly as he had leaned in and licked his lips.

"Mm, tastes like cherries. Did you know that I love cherries Princess?" He smirked before leaning towards her again.

"KAZUMA!"


End file.
